Interplanetary Strategic Alliance
The Interplanetary Strategic Alliance (ISA) served as protagonists throughout most of the Second Extrasolar War protecting the colonies of the United Colonial Nations (UCN) and enforcing the UCN's will by any means possible. History Inauguration of the ISA As new interplanetary colonies grew, the UCN discovered the lack of effective long-range communication caused gaps in the ability for the UCN to provide efficient defense throughout their star systems. To combat the lag, the UCN organized the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance (ISA), a body that allowed individual colonies the ability to integrate defensive capabilities to their specific requirements as well as enjoy full partnership in a unified defensive alliance of multiple colonies. Localized colonial administration provides funding and manpower whilst the UCN provides the training, equipment, and full political support for all of the interplanetary colonial administrations. The ISA acts as the main policing and defensive body for the citizens, and the main revenue gathering party for the local government. Each ISA command is directly subordinate to local colonial governmental authority, which in turn is subordinate to the UCN interplanetary authority. Since each ISA Command is an independent unit of each colony, it is not linked to the military command of the UCN. As a result, the ISA Command's budget and strength are determined by the funds each local colonial administration provides. By 2133, ISA Altair and ISA Alpha Centauri were established. The Second Extrasolar War Following the defeat of the Helghan Corporation in the First Extrasolar War, ISA Alpha Centauri was given direct control over Vekta, thanks to it being the strongest and best trained ISA Command. ISA Alpha Centauri was the first command to wage war with the Helghan Empire following Scolar Visari's invasion of Vekta, beginning the Second Extrasolar War. The ISA was able to repel the invasion of Vekta, but lost a nuclear weapon to the retreating Helghast forces. To regain the lost nuclear asset, as well as forcibly conquer and ensure that the Helghast would never invade another planet again, ISA Alpha Centauri planned a retaliatory invasion of Helghan in order to capture the warmongering ruler of the Helghast, Autarch Visari himself. While the first wave of the invasion was completely wiped out, the second wave made far more progress and eventually stood poised to advance through the capital city of Pyrrhus and into Visari Palace itself. Technology Since ISA forces vary by the colonies they protect, the quality of technology within them differs. ISA Alpha Centauri for example heavily relied on static planetary defense grids and localized security. During the start of the SecondFirst Extrasolar WarExtrasolar War, the Helghast overwhelmed the colony of Vekta as a result. However, as the war progressed and more aid came from the UCN, ISA Alpha Centauri became a more powerful force. Powerful cruisers, such as the Gray Deciever, indicated a radical swing toward offensive might. Weaponry The ISA produces all of its weapons, combat vehicles, and equipment. These are all developed by different branches of the ISA manufacturing brand, including (but not limited to): *ISA Laboratories: producers of the M327 Grenade Launcher. *ISA Weapon Systems: producers of the M82 Assault Rifle and its sucessor, the M55 Rumbler . *ISA Vekta Shipbuilding Division: producers of the ISA Cruiser. The facilities used to manufacture all ISA-brand equipment are likely located on planet Vekta. Branches ISA Navy This branch maintains and uses all aerial and space fleet assets, including Intruder dropships, ISA VTOLs, ISA Heavy VTOLs , and space cruisers. ISA Marines The Marines provide a shock-force for ISA invasions, being the first troops in any invasion. Marines formed the core of Vekta's counterattack against Helghast, and saw the most combat. Despite the heavy casualities sustained, they survived long enough to wreak havoc and return home. Eventually, with the Helghast migration to Vekta, the Marines begin to provide security for ISA installations. Rapid Reaction Force The first line of defense against invaders or internal enemies, the RRF maintains a gendermarie esque role; policing the colonies in peace time, and serving as front-line troops in war. Unfortunately, at the start of the Second Extrasolar War , they were easily brushed aside until remnants of the Force held out long enough for UCN reinforcements to arrive. When the Vektans would invade Helghast, RRF veterans formed the core of ISA Legionnaires . Vektan Security Agency The Vektan Security Agency (VSA) is the security branch which provides law enforcement in Vekta City and other cities. After the events of Killzone 3 the VSA is led by Shadow Marshal Thomas Sinclair and who doubles as the Head of Shadow Marshals. This branch also consists of the VSA Special Forces and perform reconnasience missions beyond The Wall (the border between New Helghan and Vekta). Gallery ISA Heavy.png ISA Shocktrooper.png Kz2-isa-trooper1.jpg Kz2-isa-trooper2.jpg Inauguration.jpg twkillzone3_screens0036.jpg Killzone2 CRUISER 1 bymonje.jpg ISA Cruiser Luanch Facility Base.jpg tac_radec.jpg 743ab0bde6e63a0ffa68517602a26b6a1227861897_full.jpg 2014-03-06_01_l.jpg Trivia *In Killzone 2 multiplayer, when playing as an ISA soldier, the HUD is displayed in a light-blue color unlike the campaign. *The ISA logo looks highly similar to a commonly-used symbol in other games. It most resembles a sideways version of the symbol from the Marathon game series or the Tau symbol from the Warhammer 40,000 franchise. It most likely represents the relationship between Earth and the colonies, imaged by how the moon "revolves around the Earth". *The ISA logo looks incredibly similar to the logo of the 91st Reconissance Corps from Star Wars, albeit flipped on its side. Category:ISA Category:Organizations Category:Protagonists Category:Cold War